


Of Shoelaces And Basketballs

by CaithyCat



Series: We Should Get Jerseys, 'Cause We Make A Good Team [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Buffy and Marty have a little talk which prompts Buffy to help two oblivious fools make a move.





	Of Shoelaces And Basketballs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to write something with Buffy and Marty and some closure on their relationship so I came up with this!

Ever since Buffy and TJ had come to a truce and became sort-of friends, they often found themselves challenging each other to a one-on-one after school, when there wasn’t practice.

Buffy was still working out the details on forming her girls’ basketball team with the Coach and Metcalf but, otherwise, she was really excited and it put her in a good mood pretty much almost everyday.

It was why she kept saying “yes” to TJ’s challenges. Besides, the one-on-one matches were good practice for her too. Cyrus would, of course, come along to these matches and sometimes, so would Andi and Jonah.

That day, though, Andi was helping out at Cloud Ten and Jonah had Ultimate practice, so it was just Buffy, TJ, and Cyrus at the gym after school.

“Ready to lose this time, Driscoll?” TJ taunted with a smirk as he dribbled the ball. 

Buffy smiled, sickeningly sweet. “You wish,” she replied before moving forward and successfully snatching the ball from the taller boy.

She dribbled the ball towards the hoop and took a shot. It went in through the net with a ‘swoosh’.

“Go Buffy!” cheered Cyrus from the stands.

She sent her friend a wink before getting her head back in the game.

The ball was in TJ’s court now. Buffy moved forward to try and swipe the ball but he swiftly turned and dribbled past her, taking a shot. The ball went in.

“Go TJ!” 

He turned to the stands and flashed Cyrus a thumbs up, a goofy smile on his face. Buffy resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

They continued the game for another twenty minutes, Buffy leading by a point. If this kept up, that would be another win added to her tally. She and TJ were practically head-to-head at this point…not that it mattered, but it was all good fun. Besides, it made Cyrus happy because all three (or five if Andi and Jonah were around) would all hang out after.

The opening of the gym doors briefly distracted her, allowing TJ to swipe the ball from her clutches and take a shot.

Based on Cyrus’ cheer, it had gone in.

But, Buffy was too focused on the new person who entered the gym and was now closely watching them.

“Marty,” she said, softly.

The brunette boy flashed her a small smile. “Hey. Looks like you’re really living up to your name as the future girls’ basketball team captain.”

Before realizing what she was doing, Buffy turned back to TJ and said, “Let’s take a quick break.”

Confused but compliant, TJ nodded and walked towards the bleachers, ball under his arm. He sat on the seat in front of Cyrus, who was watching Buffy and Marty with questioning eyes. 

He made eye contact with Buffy, as if asking if things were okay. Buffy sent him back a smile of reassurance before turning back to the boy in front of her.

Marty from the party. 11.5.

Her almost boyfriend. The one who got away.

Those last two sounded so cheesy in Buffy’s head and she would never ever say them out loud to anyone. Ever.

“How are you?” was all she managed to say.

Marty shrugged. “Not too bad. I… uh… heard you were starting a new girls’ team and just wanted to congratulate you.”

Buffy smiled, her heartwarming. “Thank you.” 

Marty returned it. “Listen… Buffy…  I know I was… kind of distant after that whole… thing with us. It was kind of petty of me-.”

“It was,” Buffy couldn’t resist adding.

Marty raised his hands in surrender. “Yeah, I know. And… well… I’m sorry.”

Buffy hated those words, but in this instance, she would let it slide. Marty looked like he had gathered all of his courage just to come here and talk to her.

“It’s just… after that… it was just…”

“Marty… it’s okay. I get what you’re trying to say. And… it’s fine. Really.” She cleared her throat. “I… um… heard you have a girlfriend now.”

The other boy broke into a shy smile. “Yeah. Olivia. She’s in Glee Club. She’s really nice.”

Buffy felt a prick of something akin to jealousy but she pushed it away. “I’d love to meet her, sometime." 

“Sure. She’s a bit like you. She loves competitions. Except, with her, it’s more along the lines of show tunes, but same enthusiasm.”

At that, Buffy couldn’t resist laughing. “I can’t wait.” 

“So… are we cool?” 

Buffy nodded with a faint smile. “We’re cool.”

“Great. Because other than my crush on you, you’re really a great friend. And… I’d like to bring that back, if we can.”

“I’d like that too.”

“Cool.” Marty looked past her and towards the bleachers. “So… you and TJ are friends now?”

 She turned back around to see the basketball team captain and her best friend engaged in what appeared to be a very serious conversation, judging from Cyrus’ enthusiastic hand gestures. 

“I wouldn’t say friends, per se. But, let’s just say that we’re not fighting every time we walk past each other in the hall. Cyrus was really insistent in having every one of his friends be friends with each other too. So, I guess TJ and I came to a sort of truce. For Cyrus.”

Something flashed in Marty’s eyes and for a second there, Buffy thought he looked upset.

“So… do you like him?”

“He’s okay, I guess.” 

“I mean, I guess you two wouldn't look too bad together.”

Almost by instinct, Buffy’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “What? Gross!”

She felt like gagging and she would have if there was a garbage can nearby that she could hurl into. 

She and TJ?! Not even if pigs flew! 

Marty seemed amused at her utter disgust. “You sure? I mean, it wouldn’t be too far-fetched. Captain of the boy’s basketball team dating the captain of the girls’ basketball team-.”

“Please stop, I’m going to hurl.” Buffy pretended to throw up before shuddering in utter mortification. “Trust me, Marty, TJ and I could never EVER be like that.”

Turning on her heels, Buffy moved to his side so she could gesture at said basketball captain across the court.

“Look at him. Does he look like someone who would go for someone like me?”

“Um… I don’t really know…”

“I’m not his type, trust me.”

“But, why would…” Marty trailed off.

Buffy glanced at him from the corner of her eye and saw that the boy was squinting, as if in close examination of what was in front of him, until his eyes widened with realization. She turned back to look at the bleachers, only to see that Cyrus might have said something funny based on his grand gestures because TJ was laughing out loud, his head bent to cover his face… almost in a shy-like manner.

She smirked. “You see it too, right?” she said, a little smug.

“Y-Yeah… Whoa… So… It’s like that…”

“Mmhmm." 

“So… do you approve?”

Buffy sighed. “I guess. I mean, I’ve never seen Cyrus that happy with anyone other than me and Andi. So, if he’s happy, who am I stop that?”

“You’re an amazing friend, Buffy Driscoll.” 

“I know.” She flashed Marty a smile which he returned.

“Well, I should head out.” He held his hands out. “Friendly hug?” 

Her heart hammering in her chest, Buffy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Marty’s neck. The boy’s own arms went around her waist, his head tucking into her shoulder.

Her heart was tight in her chest and she suddenly felt like crying, but she held it all in. Opting to smile, she pulled away from Marty’s hug, too soon for her liking but she knew that if she let it go on, she would feel regrets that she didn’t want to feel.

It was hard enough the first time. She couldn’t go through it a second time.

With a wave, Marty left the gym and Buffy watched her disappear through the door.

Taking a deep breath and glad that her tears managed to not leave her eyes, she turned back around.

Cyrus and TJ were now watching her. Her best friend especially looked concerned.

When she walked up to them, Cyrus immediately asked, “Is everything okay? What did Marty want?”

Buffy gave him a reassuring smile. “We just talked. There were things that needed some clearing and… we’re friends again.”

Cyrus gasped before clapping. “That’s great, Buffy! I’m so happy for you! You know, you and Marty were so cute, honestly.”

Meanwhile, TJ’s brows were furrowed. “You’re not a thing? I always thought, with the way you two were always together, that you were dating.”

“No, we’re not dating.” She chuckled. “He even thought WE were dating!” 

At that, TJ looked alarmed. “You and me?!” he said with horror.

“Yep.”

“Uh, no offense, Driscoll… but, no.”

“Ditto.”

They looked at each other and simultaneously shuddered. Buffy wanted to run away from this conversation fast before she lost her lunch.

“Anyway, I’m gonna go on ahead.”

“Already? But we’re tied.”

She shrugged. “I’ll let it go for now. But, next time.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s my win.”

TJ snorted. “You wish, Driscoll.”

Cyrus cleared his throat, looking a little awkward. A light bulb went off in Buffy’s head.

“Why don’t you teach Cyrus a few basketball maneuvers?” she suggested. “You know, dribbles, free throws, maybe layups… On second thought, hold on the layups.”

TJ laughed. “Just for that, I’ll actually teach him how to layup.”

Cyrus squeaked, “What?! Nonononono! What part of 'I have zero athletic bone in my body' do you not understand?!”

But, TJ looked like Buffy just handed the world to him on a silver platter.

“Now that you mention it, playing a sport without getting stitches is on your list, Underdog,” he said to the other boy.

Buffy clapped her hands. “There you go! Teach him how to play basketball.”

Cyrus looked incredibly lost and helpless but seemed resigned to his fate because TJ now looked excited.

Typical.

“But, if he gets stitches, you’re answering to me,” she warned the team captain.

“He won’t, I’ll make sure of it,” TJ stated with determination.

Satisfied with that, Buffy bounded off to the locker room to change.

She took her time, fixing her hair and texting Andi what happened with her and Marty as well as the fact that TJ was teaching basketball maneuvers to Cyrus. Her other best friend sounded thrilled and excited by the whole thing, based on the number of exclamation points and emojis she was using. 

When she figured that enough time had passed, she grabbed her things and headed out to the gym again. She paused by the door, watching with a smile on her face at the sight out on the court.

Cyrus was standing by the hoop, the ball in his hand and TJ behind him. The taller boy was talking while making dribbling gestures with one hand.

Buffy watched, impressed, when TJ sneakily placed his hand on top of Cyrus’ on the ball, linked their fingers, and subtly helped him dribble. Cyrus’ brows were knitted tight in concentration, his eyes never leaving the ball. Thus, he was oblivious to the dreamy eyes TJ was sending his way.

“Looks like you’re making good progress,” she said, walking up to them with a sly smile.

Cyrus perked up, catching the ball in his hands when it bounced up. “Buffy, did you see? I dribbled!”

She laughed. “I saw. Great job, Cy.” She flashed TJ a knowing look. “Anyway, I’m off.”

Cyrus stepped forward to give her a quick one-arm hug. “I’ll text you later,” he said.

“I’ll be waiting,” was all she said before making her way out.

Before closing the door behind her, she turned back around.

TJ was now demonstrating free throws and Cyrus was nodding, looking very serious.

She watched as the taller boy, once again, stood behind her best friend and moved his arms into position to shoot the ball. His chest was practically pressed to Cyrus’ back and the smaller boy didn’t seem to mind the closeness. 

Buffy snorted at how glaringly obvious they were. If neither TJ nor Cyrus were going to make a move on each other, she would give them a little push.  

She turned around and took a breath. “Just another service I provide,” she said to herself with a smile before heading off home.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, back in the gym, Cyrus eyed the net with determination, the ball in his hands. His palms felt sweaty and his heart was beating fast in anticipation. 

"Hey, Underdog. After this... Um... Do you want to grab some frozen yogurt... or something?"

TJ sounded almost shy and it made Cyrus smile. Ever since TJ and Buffy started getting along, they had been hanging out a lot more as a group. He actually missed the times when it was just him and TJ.

"That sounds great," he replied, beaming with excitement.

He turned back to the net, took a deep breath, and aimed. The ball left his hands and like slow motion, it flew towards the net, spun around the ring, and fell in.

Cyrus' mouth fell open. "I did it," he stated in disbelief.

"You did it!"

Before he knew what was happening, Cyrus' feet were no longer on the floor and he was being spun around in TJ's arms. 

Laughing in delight, he didn't even mind how dizzy he felt. He just liked the way it felt being held like this. Like something special. A treasure.

When TJ put him back on the floor, the athlete's smile was blinding.

And Cyrus felt his heart beating loud and fast... and it had nothing to do with basketball. 

 


End file.
